Inside My Mind
by animeaddict99
Summary: As I walk down the lonely streets of Domino, something is wrong. But no one is here. No one is here to help me…just like before. Back when the red blood trickled down my skin. Please. Please save me.[Rape. RxA. OneShot.]


Summary- As I walk down the lonely streets of Domino, something is wrong. But no one is here. No one is here to help me…just like before. Back when the red blood trickled down my skin. Please. Please save me. Ryou x Anzu. One-Shot. Dark. Not in First Person…only the summary is.

Rating- Teen. Oh yeah.

A.n.- Here is my authoress note. I love Vexshipping…but hey, Ryou needs to get a chance with the women/men. Anyway, this story is Pro-Anzu. No bashing. Try not to flame…it hurts my feelings. Please try to enjoy. No, I am not depressed in anyway. Read and review.

This is just a quick one-shot. I'm taking a small break from my other fanfictions. 'Flight 12' is very hard work….the wedding is almost in action. And my other fics are tiring. It's hard work! Anyway, here is Inside My Mind!

**X,X,X,X,X**

Walking down the lonely streets of Domino City at night was not something one enjoyed. It was not different with Mazaki Anzu, and normal teenager who lived in Domino City. She had always been a friendly type, cheering on her friends at duels, a star student, and a wonderful person.

But no one understood the pain she went through. The suffering of her childhood had cried her to sleep at least three out of the seven days of the week. Shivering in the cold air, Anzu tightened her scarf and quickened her pace. The dark night was no ally to Miss Mazaki, it was what she was running from. The fear enveloped her like a soft blanket of stars. Her large grey sweatshirt covered up her black dance leotard, and slightly warmed her pale skin. Her chocolate brown hair was tied up into a loose ponytail, revealing her azure eyes, which glared out into the distance.

A rustle in the alley brought Anzu to a halt. She clenched her fists and looked around quickly. No one. Just darkness. The only light was the dim lamps lining the sidewalks. Anzu shook her head and quickened her pace, her head looking back every few seconds. Before she knew it, she was in a quick sprint, running from the shadowy figures that laughed behind her. Her pace was not steady though, and she tripped to the ground, four figures standing over her body.

"Who are you?" she muttered, scrunching up into a small ball.

"Dear, dear," one muttered, chucking. "Now that's not really important, is it?" he asked, pulling a dagger from his pocket. Anzu squealed.

_Save me. Please, some one come and help._

She constantly kept thinking that phrase and one bent down and tore her grey sweatshirt in half with a knife.

She yelled and kicked and fought as they stroked her chestnut hair softly. She shook her head violently as a pair of lips met hers forcefully. The man who was kissing her wrapped his arms around the girl as the others just laughed.

"What are you going to do now?" he said, parting his lips from hers. She breathed in and out, faster each time: in fear. The gang just laughed, as he scrambled his hands under Anzu's leotard. She screamed loudly for help…but no one seemed to be there.

She was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

_Please. Don't let it happen. Yugi? Mai? Joey? Goddamn it! Anybody?_

"My sweet little chickadee," the man sang, caressing her cheek. She spat in his face, fear enwrapping her.

"Get away from me!" she yelled, trying her best to hide the alarm in her voice.

He chuckled. "Feisty, feisty."

He moved in to kiss her, but she turned her head. He didn't care much though…he just began to nibble at her neck.

She whimpered as her eyes turned away from the men. A figure stood in the distance. It was slowly walking down the street, staring at the ground.

_A shadow. Her angel._

She tried to get its attention the best she could. But another pair of lips met her, and she couldn't make much of a sound. She pulled away and screamed the loudest she had ever screamed.

"PLEASE!" she yelled, her voice cracking. The fear in her heart was ever growing. She was growing cold in the alley, and the men were getting anxious. There wasn't much time.

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" she cried. The stranger placed his hand on her mouth.

"No one's here," he muttered. "Just be quiet. It'll be easier on you." He reared his head into the air to laugh, a punch rammed into his face.

It was Anzu's fist.

_I don't…have...much time. I need to get out of here._

She pulled herself up. Her legs were weak. Her thighs were sore. She whimpered when she recalled what the other men had done to her as the first guy played with her. She began to run blindly into the street. Right to the shadowy figure she had seen, and he was just past the alleyway.

"Please!" she screamed, grabbing onto his collar. The man stepped away. He stepped under the light of the lamppost.

_Ryou Bakura!_

"Ryou," she stated as she breathed in and out faster. She turned around and saw the men muttering.

"_Get her!"_

"_She went that way!"_

She buried her head into his shirt.

"An….an…zu?" Ryou responded, lifting the girls chin.

She nodded. "Please. I can't run. There are these-."

She was interrupted by a hand covering her mouth from behind her.

"You couldn't think we were done with you, did you?"

The man from the alley looked at Ryou and smirked.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you sir," she laughed, dragging Anzu away slightly.

Disgust and anger filled the hikari's face. "Anzu!"

He did the first thing that came to mind. Ryou closed his eyes and kicked the guy- where it hurts.

He cursed and let go of Anzu, who fell into Ryou's arms. Madness filled the gang's faces.

Ryou lifted Anzu up bridle style and began to run. He kept running and running until he reached his apartment. He flung open the unlocked door and slammed it, quickly locking it. He looked at the precious doll in his arms. Anzu had most likely fainted. Her recently tied up hair had fallen down, tangled and sweaty. He normally 'smiling' face was blank. With no further thought, he placed Anzu on his couch, covering her with a blanket.

_She needs rest._

He'd find out the rest in the morning.

**X,X,X,X,X**

The morning. A time a light and dawn. It was the time Anzu treasured most. But after what happened the previous night…she didn't think she's look at the morning- or anything, the same way again.

It's not that she hadn't experienced anything like it before….it's just…well…this was different. Her family. They had shunned her. Hurt her. Abused her. But shunned and taken advantage by strangers? Unheard of.

_What have I done this time?_

Her thoughts went on as a figure appeared above her.

"Anzu?" it said softly.

Anzu moaned and opened her eyes. Ryou stood above her.

She smiled weakly at the youth. "How are…you?" he asked nervously.

She shrugged. "Just a little out of it. She took the blanket off her body. She was wearing her leotard. The jacket that she usually wore over it was torn and lost in the street.

They sat quietly in a moment of silence…there eyes locked. There was something magical in that time period.

Then Ryou touched Anzu arm softly. She shivered. "Anzu?" he asked softly.

"Hn…" she answered sadly. He rotated her arm, revealing her palm side…as well as several long, slim cuts in her skin.

Anzu bit her lip and shut her eyes, bending her head in regret.

"Anzu…."

There was no answer. The red cuts were scars. Scars from the past.

"These…." He paused. "These…aren't from last night, are they."

Anzu turned her head for a moment, and then laid her head on Ryou's shoulder.

A soft moment of stillness between them once more. Suddenly, a soft cry erupted from Anzu, tears streaming down her face and onto Ryou's sweater shirt.

"Anzu…" Ryou stated softly, running his fingers through her hair. "Shhh…"

She looked up, her eyes red, her face pale. They locked eyes moving in slowly. He placed his lips on her gently, the girl shivering as he did. Ryou's lips lay there for a small time, just calming Anzu's cries. However, she stopped crying and accepted the kiss moments later…their hearts beating fast. Anzu was the one who broke away. She laid her head on Ryou's chest, who wrapped his arms around her. She stayed in that position quietly, falling into a slumber.

**X,X,X,X,X**

A new relationship had spurred that day. To lovers had found each other in the strangest way. Ryou was a kind boy who would guide Anzu through her rehabilitation.

They both knew, however, life would never be the same for Anzu. Her heart was torn, and she would never feel the same way around men again. Her family problems were reviled into the open, and she ended up moving into Ryou Bakura's apartment. She spent her days at school with her friends. Those friends were the one's who kept her living another day. Her life would crumble without them.

But Ryou was her savior. Her angel. His love was what kept her…happy.

And she would treasure that forever.

New days were ahead for Mazaki Anzu.

A few years later that same Anzu was walking down the Domino City in the evening. The darkness once again surrounded her. But she held herhead up high, and she'd walk back to Ryou Bakura's house safely. In her heart and head, she knew she would prevail.

And as long as she kept thinking that…she would.

**X,X,X,X,X**

**THE END**

**X,X,X,X,X**

AnimeAddict99- Hey! Was it…okay? Please review and tell me. I might make a sequel one-shot…who knows. Love you all! Ja ne for now!


End file.
